


A Lesson in Surprise

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is Not Good At Mini Golf, Alec is a Good Planner, Banter, Communication, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffy Husbands, Husbands, Lightwood Family Feels, M/M, Magnus explains why he doesn't like surprises, Magnus grows to love Alec's surprises, Teasing, adorableness, cuteness, good communication, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: After everything is over and they're married - quite happily so, Alec revisits something Magnus said that has always left him wondering.When he finds out Magnus truly doesn't like surprises, he sets out on a quest to change that.  (At least a little.)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 44
Kudos: 326





	A Lesson in Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/gifts).



> So this fic is for the lovely Em (MoonlightBreeze), who last night, kept me cheered up when I found out my blog was deleted, and said some very incredible things that I needed to hear more than anyone knows. 
> 
> Thank you for everything you said, you wonderful star you. <3 
> 
> Was this fic also an excuse to write a ginormous pile of fluff when I feel terrible? YOU BET IT WAS!

Alec swung Magnus' hand idly as they walked through the portal and back into the loft, the high from putting up their new lock on the LOVE sign in New York making him want to dance. Magnus looked just as happy, and Alec couldn't help smiling at him, pulling him in for another kiss as soon as they were both back through the loft. 

"Mmm," Magnus hummed into the kiss, especially when Alec didn't pull back far and continued to smile at him. "Everything all right, Alexander?" 

"Yeah," Alec said, grinning at Magnus, pressing his forehead to Magnus'. "I'm glad that you wanted to go do this." 

"It was a good suggestion," Magnus agreed, closing his eyes as he relaxed against Alec. "Much like the original." 

"Even if you didn't like the surprise," Alec teased, wrapping an arm around Magnus. He paused and blinked, focusing on Magnus. "Speaking of which, I never asked you about that, with everything that...that happened." 

Magnus tilted his head and frowned. "Ask me about what?" 

"You hating surprises," Alec said, drawing back a little to look at Magnus. "I'd meant to ask you about it the next day, but I never got the chance. Do you really hate surprises?" 

Magnus opened his mouth to answer and then snapped it shut, looking to the side of Alec, breathing through the memories that swamped him. How many times had he had to pretend to love a gift he hated? A surprise that he didn't want? Something that he would be expected to use, to wear, when he hated everything about it? How many times had Camille smirked at him and said she had a surprise for him, only for it to be something that he-

"Magnus," Alec said, repeating his name. Magnus' eyes were far away and unfocused and he pulled him in close. "Magnus," he said, louder, nearly sagging in relief when Magnus' eyes snapped back to him in fear and shame. 

"I," Magnus managed, trying not to sigh. "Do not have a great history with surprises." 

Alec frowned, but nodded, trying to encourage him to say more. "Okay. Have I ever upset you with something-" 

"No, no," Magnus said, shaking his head. "The omamori is something that I keep with me constantly. I treasure it, Alec. Just like I do the lock on that sign. Those were good kinds of surprises." 

Alec took a deep breath and relaxed a fraction. "But there are...bad kinds of surprises, for you?" 

Magnus reached out and took Alec's hand, tugging him towards the couch. "It's less that there are bad kinds of surprises, and more that I prefer to...know the surprise?" he winced and sighed. "That sounds horrible." 

Alec tilted his head and hummed in consideration. "No. It sounds a bit like you want more control than you normally get to have with a surprise." 

Magnus blinked and tilted his head. "I...suppose that's correct?" 

"Right," Alec said with a firm nod. "Okay. I can work with that. I might stumble here and there. Can you give me an example of what's a good surprise versus a bad one?" 

Thinking about it, Magnus squeezed Alec's hand again. "Good surprise, having a bath ready for me at the end of a long day, when you know I've had one," he offered, knowing Alec had done exactly that, on more than one occasion. By the immediately pleased grin that got him, and the way it relaxed Alec further, it had been the right note to start on. 

"And bad ones?" Alec said, raising an eyebrow. 

"The sign," Magnus said with a sigh. "I don't regret doing that, in the slightest. But the approach? The, not knowing what was coming, what I'd have to react to, that's...not gone well for me in the past." 

"Okay," Alec said, his voice considering. "Would that have been more okay if I had told you I had a couple thing I wanted to do with you?" 

Magnus smiled and gave Alexander's hand a squeeze. "Yes, that would have helped."

Alec grinned and nodded again. "Good, stay right there. I have an idea," he ordered, standing up and heading for his office next to Magnus' apothecary. 

Watching Alec stride back with a notebook in hand, Magnus gave him a bemused smile. "Planning your next surprise already?" 

"I think," Alec said with a hum. "What's going to work best is if I know things that are safe to surprise you with. For example, favorite foods, favorite colors, hell, Magnus, I couldn't tell you what your favorite fabric is, but I could write it down." 

Magnus blinked in surprise at the notebook down in Alec's hands. "I, alpaca wool, if it's for something like a scarf," he managed, watching Alec write it down quickly. 

"Favorite color?" Alec asked, his eyes earnest and intent on Magnus. "Though, knowing you, you probably have a dozen different answers." 

Magnus laughed at the small tease and nodded, relaxing into the couch, reaching out to press his leg against Alexander's. "Color's going to have to be broken down into lots of categories." 

"Good thing I'm a great note-taker then," Alec said, not wavering from the pose that he had. 

A truly exhaustive list of questions later, they were sitting on the couch, eating takeout, when Magnus finally managed to get the words out of his mouth. "No one ever wanted to get good at surprising me." 

Alec paused and put his chopsticks down, turning to look at Magnus with a frown. "Meaning?" 

"I'd always make the effort to learn them. Learn what made them smile, what their favorites were so I could always have them on hand, or summon them whenever they were needed," Magnus said, exhaling hard. "The number of greenhouses I own so I can summon the flowers I want at any given moment is...sizable, to say the least." 

Alec hummed, watching Magnus. "I'm guessing that you were often given gifts that you didn't want or didn't like?" 

Magnus nodded and sighed, closing his eyes. "It seems so small. But my favorite flavors-" 

"Lemon when it comes to cake and pastries," Alec recited obediently, looking down at his notebook, watching Magnus smile faintly. "However, I do think those apple croissants from that bistro in Paris are an exception." 

Magnus laughed a little and nodded eagerly at Alec. "You are welcome to surprise me with those croissants whenever you like, darling, we both love them." 

Alec grinned, pleased. "But beyond that?" 

Magnus turned to look at the wall, shrugging. "It happened enough that I got used to it. Faking the excitement, wearing it for their pleasure whether I wanted it or not, not wanting to hurt them, not wanting..." he didn't have to say the words, Alec knew them. Not wanting them to leave. Even though they always did. 

Alec reached out and gave Magnus' hand a squeeze. "Make me a promise, Magnus?" 

Magnus swallowed. "I'll try." 

"If I give you a surprise and it's a bad one? You'll tell me," he explained. "I'm not going to run away, I'm not going to leave, or even be upset. I'll revise my list a little, and try again." 

A shaky exhale left him, but Magnus nodded readily enough. "I can try, Alexander. I can try." 

Alec grinned and gave his hand another squeeze. "That's all I need Magnus. Now, what do you say to watching your favorite season of Project Runway?" 

Magnus gave him a side eye, frowning. "You hate that show." 

"I...don't understand most of it," Alec agreed with a grin. "But you love it, so let's watch it. Besides, it has that guy I know you've supported, too." 

"Christian Siriano," Magnus agreed with a hum. "One of the few truly promising designers out there, yes." 

Alec chuckled and gestured to the TV. "Come on, let's watch." 

Magnus nodded easily enough and waved his fingers at the television, the intro to the season starting up. He relaxed back into the couch and was glad when Alec tugged him into the warm circle of his arms, cuddling him close. 

~!~ 

Magnus did wonder when Alec was going to take advantage of the list of questions that he'd asked, but the next few days went by in a surprisingly normal fashion. He grinned, waiting expectantly, but Alec only seemed to be going about his normal days. They did spend most of their Tuesday afternoon and evening in bed, but how else should they take advantage of an early afternoon to themselves? 

But then, after a long, stressful day of clients, when Alexander had been home for hours, and had even had to eat dinner without him because his last client had been so fucking _demanding,_ Magnus stopped at the sight of the flowers on the coffee table. The orchids, the ones from _home_ were sitting on the table, and their sweet scent filled the loft. 

Magnus inhaled softly, slowly and started to smile. "Good surprise!" he called out to Alec, watching his shadowhunter stick his head out of the bedroom with a bright grin. 

"Come on," Alec said. "I've got another one waiting for you!" 

Magnus brightened at the idea and hurried towards the bedroom, wondering exactly what Alec might have in store for him. He glanced back at the flowers and smiled again, something tense seeping out of his shoulders in slow increments. 

~!~ 

They kept happening. One after another. Small reminders that Alec had taken the time to learn. 

When he had spent the day doing nothing but translate an ancient tome of Greek (and he _hated_ Greek, had never had Ragnor's knack for it), he'd sat up, only to find his favorite lemon macaroons from the bakery a few blocks away waiting in a box on his desk. He'd grinned in delight and grabbed them, immediately stuffing a few into his mouth as he strode out into the loft, finding Alec out on the porch, two glasses of wine in front of him on the table. 

"Good surprise?" Alec asked, smiling over the top of his wine glass. 

"Best!" Magnus announced, settling down on the couch next to Alexander, cuddling against him. "And I'm not moving unless it's to eat more of them." 

Alec laughed and nodded readily enough. "I think I can make that happen." 

"God I love you," Magnus whispered, turning to press a kiss to Alexander's shoulder. 

Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus' temple and hugged him close. "I love you too, Magnus." 

~!~ 

Magnus, of course, didn't stop trying to surprise Alec, and the both of them seemed to settle into something easier, something deeper. There was something to be said, after all, knowing the best way to pull each other out of a rotten mood. 

And when he was drained, a fight and a rift closing leaving him ready to fall face first into bed and not move for twelve hours, Alec preparing him a bubble bath with all of his favorite scents, only to then crawl into the bath with him? Was...

Well, that was one of the best things, Magnus decided, closing his eyes, listening to the beat of Alec's heart. 

He might even be getting used to these kinds of surprises, as long as they came from Alec. His shadowhunter, who'd made a list so exhaustive, had planned every surprise the best he could until all he could do was smile and fall even more in love. 

Maybe someday he would even learn to like surprises. 

~!~ 

Alec paced across the loft nervously, holding onto the package tightly, taking a deep breath. He went through the list in his head. He'd made sure that it would fit as many criteria as possible, and he'd held out hope that Magnus would love it, would want it, and wouldn't be upset by it. Buying clothes for Magnus was a helpless enterprise (his two "bad surprises" had both been clothing mishaps), but he was reasonably, maybe sure, this one would be better. Especially now that it was getting cold out. 

"Alexander?" Magnus called. 

Alec took a deep breath, reminded himself of his backup plan and turned to face Magnus as he strode into the loft. He saw Magnus' eyes immediately soften when they caught sight of the package in his hands and Alec smiled at him. 

"I, I saw this, and I thought of you. So I kinda had to get it," Alec admitted, stepping closer to him before offering the package to Magnus. When his husband grinned at him, bright and wide, Alec bit down on his lip and watched the wrapping paper almost immediately fall away from the scarf. 

When Magnus didn't say anything, Alec tensed, bracing himself for the quiet way Magnus would use whenever he needed to say that something was a bad surprise. "It," he cleared his throat, but Magnus didn't look up at him. "It was so colorful, and you're always so colorful, and, it's alpaca wool, so I know it's your favorite scarf material, that was the first question I asked you." 

Magnus still didn't speak or move and Alec bit down on his lip, continuing hesitantly, afraid of how badly he'd messed up. "The, the wool is hand dyed, by the lady who, who made the scarf. So the blue, green and purple mix is completely unique to each scarf, so it's one of a kind, like...like you," he breathed. Finally, Magnus looked at him and Alec hoped it was good that Magnus' glamour was down before he looked back to the scarf. 

"And," Alec continued, slowly, carefully. "It's hand woven. I know, I know you like when people have put care into things they've made, and I thought it could match multiple outfits, and that it could keep you warm when I'm not there to do it, because I know how cold you get when you're low on magic and-" 

Magnus pressed his finger to Alec's lips, taking a deep, shuddering breath, staring down at the scarf in his hands. The material was some of the softest he had ever felt, and he was eager to bury his face in it. The coloring was beautiful, and Alec was right, would go with multiple outfits and he was going to have to get the name of this seller, because their craftsmanship was clearly incredible. 

"Best surprise," Magnus whispered, lifting his eyes to meet Alec's, seeing the relief and joy in his eyes. "I love it, Alexander. It's beautiful." When Alec pulled him into an excited kiss, Magnus melted into it, realizing that Alec had truly meant it that day he'd said he was going to try to make him believe in good surprises. 

Once they broke apart, Magnus kissed him on his nose. "Now, you'll need to give me a minute to get ready before we go on our date tonight," he announced. 

Alec blinked and pouted. "But you look amazing," he said, looking down at Magnus. "Like you always do." 

"Thank you, darling," Magnus said, pulling him in for another kiss. "But if I'm going to wear an outfit that shows off this lovely scarf, I need to change." He felt Alec's breath catch and Magnus winked at him, striding for the bedroom, holding onto the scarf. He looked down at it again in awe, stroking his fingers over it slowly, shaking his head as he wiped at a tear that was definitely not falling down his cheek. Always surprising him, his Alexander. 

When he stepped back out, wearing almost all black except for a vibrant blue belt, the scarf arranged artfully around his neck, he winked and held out his arm to Alec. "Shall we, my darling?" 

"You look perfect," Alec whispered, taking Magnus' arm as they stepped through the portal.

“Thanks to you!” Magnus said, grinning brightly at his shadowhunter. 

~!~

It took some time, but Alec did finally start working on bigger surprises, since he wanted to take his turn spoiling Magnus. When he got tickets to a show he thought Magnus would enjoy at the theatre, he mentioned to Magnus that he'd like to take him to the theatre on Friday, but that the show that they're going to see was a surprise. 

Magnus grinned and started telling Alec excitedly about some of his favorite shows that he had been to throughout the centuries, and some of the people that he had gone with. 

Alec watched as Magnus continued on complaining about the orchestra and playright fight from what sounded like the eighteenth century, unable to keep from grinning. Magnus was always beautiful whenever he got caught up in anything like this, and losing himself in good memories was always one of Alec's favorite sights. 

After Magnus paused to take a sip of his coffee and met his eyes again, Alec smiled briefly. "Tuxedos?" 

Magnus huffed and rolled his eyes. "You and your tuxedo fetish. My suit won't last the evening, will it?" 

Alec grinned, bright and wide. "Your wedding tux made it through most of the night," he teased. 

"Most," Magnus drawled, eyeing his husband. "is the keyword in that sentence, Alexander." 

"It's not my fault you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Alec said with an easy shrug, taking another sip of his coffee. "I think you'll like this though." 

Magnus' eyes narrowed and he smirked. "Did you get us box seats so we can have privacy if you get a little bored, Alexander?" 

Alec coughed and glared at Magnus before the teasing eyebrow raised in his direction had him slumping in defeat, even as he smiled. "Okay, yes, I may have done something along those lines." 

Magnus snorted into his coffee. "I see." 

"That and I can't be expected to keep my hands off you for several hours at a time. It'll be perfect for the intermission," Alec continued, winking at Magnus. 

Magnus coughed, choking on his coffee, glaring at Alexander. "Alexander, I am hardly going to let you-" 

"Like you wouldn't encourage it," Alec teased, winking at Magnus. 

Magnus huffed and looked down his nose at Alec. "I absolutely would not." 

"You will," Alec said with a grin. "Especially when you find out that I commissioned Andre to make a new tux for me for the occasion." 

"Fuck," Magnus breathed, groaning. "All right, maybe a _little_ fooling around during intermission, Alexander, but I draw the line at-" 

Alec leaned in and stole a kiss from Magnus and grinned at him, deepening it and pressing Magnus back against the chair he was sitting in until they were both panting into the kiss. He pulled back with a quick nip to Magnus' lower lip and winked at him. "Friday," he promised. 

Magnus huffed and sank back in the chair as Alec finished getting ready to go to work. "Tease!" 

"It'll be worth it when you see the suit," Alec shot back, winking at Magnus again. 

A few days later, as Alec brought him to a showing of Dante's Inferno, Magnus had to laugh. 

"What's funny?" Alec asked, leading Magnus to their box seats. They were attracting stares, his arm tucked easily in Magnus', but he didn't mind. Let them stare. Magnus was _his_ husband. 

"You're taking me to a show that involves demons, Alexander. You don't get enough of those during your day?" Magnus teased, grinning at him. 

"Well," Alec said, glancing around them briefly. He leaned in and whispered into Magnus' ear, kissing the ear cuff and studs Magnus had put on for the night. "I wanted to see a show I thought you had probably seen before. One that I wouldn't particularly mind missing. So if I were to distract you by telling you how delectable you look in your suit tonight..." 

Magnus pulled back, shivering hard as he stared up at Alexander. "I do love how you plan, darling." 

Alec smirked at him and continued to let Magnus lead the way to their seats. "I thought you might enjoy that." 

"I have every intention of enjoying it thoroughly," Magnus said, pulling away from Alec just enough to take in the picture he made in a perfectly fitted tuxedo. He sighed and grinned. "You would have had every maid swooning back in the regency era, Alexander. Good that I get to keep you all to myself now." 

"You're the only one I want swooning over me," Alec said, slipping through the curtain that Magnus held open for him. 

"The feeling is very, very mutual, my darling," Magnus teased, gesturing Alec forward until they had both taken their seats. "And now we sit and look pretty until the show starts." 

Alec laughed and leaned in to press a kiss to Magnus' shoulder. "How many times do you think you've gotten up to uh...fooling around during the theatre?" 

Magnus snorted. "That's a number I don't actually know, but I can assure you, it's just as many as you're thinking." 

Alec grinned in delight and reached over, teasing his fingertips along the seam of Magnus' pants. "Oh good, then you'll be perfectly experienced at this. 

Magnus sucked in a breath. "Oh, very good surprise, Alexander." 

Alec's answering laugh was muffled against Magnus' tux and he couldn't help being proud of that admission. 

~!~ 

His birthday was already off to the perfect start. 

He and Magnus had spent the entire morning in bed, curled around in each other, in absolutely no rush than to do anything other than indulge in sleepy morning sex. Alec hummed and cuddled in closer to Magnus. Now all he wanted to do was doze for a little longer and then maybe indulge in a bath with Magnus. 

But then they would need to get ready and that reminded him of the birthday surprise that he had been told to prepare for. Alec yawned and pressed a kiss to Magnus' shoulder, pulling his attention after a moment. 

"Again, already? Thought I might have actually worn you out," Magnus mumbled, his eyes opening sleepily. 

Alec grinned and kissed Magnus' shoulder. "You did," he promised, fighting down another yawn. "Wanted to remember to tell you. I'm being thrown a quote, surprise party later." It was a testament to all of the surprises he'd learned to give Magnus that his husband didn't tense under him, only gave a curious hum and slightly more attention than before. "It's an evening with friends and family. I've been told that we should both wear something comfortable and there is a small aspect of competition involved." 

"Oh dear," Magnus said with a huff. "Don't they know how you and I get with competitions, Alexander?" 

"I have," Alec said with a laugh, kissing Magnus's shoulder again. "A suspicious feeling that they know exactly what they are up to. But Izzy promised me that that was all I needed to know about where we're going. Small group too, just us." 

Magnus hummed contentedly and gave Alec a pat on his stomach. "Sounds wonderful, darling. Now let me have the nap I decidedly earned this morning." 

Alec grinned and closed his eyes, relaxing against Magnus again. 

Later, when they were both getting ready after lounging around the loft all day, trading lazy kisses and even lazier touches, Alec grinned when Magnus appeared in skinny jeans and his favorite red silk shirt. He gave a wolf whistle that Izzy would have been proud of and watched Magnus dissolve into laughter. 

Alec reached out for Magnus' hand and took it, offering it a squeeze before they stepped through the portal. Apparently Isabelle had been in touch, because Magnus knew precisely where they were now going and Alec blinked in surprise at the sign in front of the... _establishment_ they were at. He turned to Magnus. "We're...mini golfing?" 

"Yes!" Magnus said, his eyes lighting up as he squeezed Alec's hand and tugged him towards the rest of his family. 

Alec had to laugh as Clary and Simon excitedly explained the game to everyone, and how it was going to work. It seemed simple enough and from what he could see, it was similar enough to pool that he shouldn't have a problem with it. His eyes drifted over to Magnus, who appeared to be whispering with Max, both of them pointing to different things on the...course. 

"Ready?" Magnus called, clapping his hands to gain everyone's attention. He strolled back over to Alexander. "Now, Alec, since you've never played before, I'm certainly not going to hold that against you-" 

Alec narrowed his eyes, frowning at Magnus. "You offering to take it easy on me?" 

Magnus gave him a benevolent smile. "I mean, it is your birthday, darling. It's only right that you play with a handicap." 

"I don't need any, any cheating," Alec growled, taking his club and stalking towards the first course. 

Magnus gave Max a wink behind Alec's back and watched as Alec settled the ball into the starting spot, proceeded to position his feet completely incorrectly, and swing the club far too far back. 

"Shit!" Alec swore as he hit the ball and watched it go sailing, far and off the course in shock. He looked down at where his ball had been and then back to the others. 

Max strode forward, setting down his own ball before he smirked at his brother. "What was it that you always liked to say, Alec?" He lifted his eyes to his big brother and winked. "It's all about the angles?" Max tapped the ball easily and sent it pinging off a rock and towards the cup, a telltale rattle causing him to pump his fist into the air. "Hole in one!" 

Alec heard Magnus burst out laughing and turned back to his mischievous husband, who was laughing hard enough to bend himself in half. "You could have warned me," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"And ruin Max's fun?" Magnus said, holding out Alec's ball to him. "What kind of brother in law would I be if I didn't help him prank you?" 

Alec couldn't help the smile at the reminder and reached out to wrap his arm around Magnus, letting the others take their turns. He could feel how happy Magnus was, how easy things were for him like this. Years before, he would not have reacted nearly so well to a surprise like this, even though it would have been something he enjoyed. "Good surprise?" he whispered against Magnus' temple. 

Magnus tilted his head up and kissed Alec, soft and gentle before pulling back to look at him. "Whenever it involves you, Alexander, it always promises to be the best of surprises." 

"Alec!" Max shouted. "Stop kissing Magnus and take another turn! By the way, you're a stroke down since you tried to bean that mundane in the head!" 

Alec snorted and stole another kiss before going and repeating his shot. 

Thankfully, the second one went much better (it only bounced over two rocks he was supposed to go around, but he was getting better). But the best part of the night was Magnus' constant smile and laughter. 

~!~ 

The hardest surprise Alec had to figure out was a big one. 

He blew out a hard breath and looked down at his phone again. A romantic getaway shouldn't be a hard thing to plan, but for a husband who didn't like surprises, it was a bit of a nightmare in logistics. Alec hit a number and then the call button, lifting his phone to his ear. 

"Alec! I wasn't expecting your call. Is everything all right?" Catarina asked. 

Alec smiled. "Yeah, everything is fine, Catarina. Do you have a few minutes? I'm trying to plan an anniversary surprise for Magnus and...." 

Catarina nodded, well-aware of how little her best friend enjoyed writing. "I can imagine that's giving you some trouble." 

"A slight understatement," Alec said with a laugh, pushing his fingers through his hair. "So, here's the thing. I was _planning_ on taking him somewhere tropical spending a week there. No work, no phones, just the two of us. Not isolated, since I know he'll want to go out dancing and drinking, but somewhere we can be private." 

Catarina smiled faintly. Alec truly did know Magnus better than anyone else he had ever been with. Had taken the _time_ to learn him, to learn what he liked and how to surprise him. "He'll love that," she said. "I suspect he'll love it even more if you tell him exactly that, and then have him take you to the Bahamas, and you'll want to stay at...wait, give me a minute and I'll send you the name of the resort." 

Alec sagged in relief. "Thank you, Catarina, that's exactly what I needed." 

"You're welcome, Alec," Catarina said. "Now, I need to go, Madzie is calling for me. Let me know if you need anything else." 

"No," Alec said with a small laugh. "I should be able to manage the rest. This was the biggest roadblock in my planning." 

Catarina smiled. "Good. Goodbye, Alec." 

Alec sagged in relief back against the couch, even more glad when his phone pinged a few minutes later with a resort name and address. He quickly booked their top suite for a week and then started planning everything else. Now to tell Magnus about the surprise that they were going to be taking. 

~!~

Alec pacing, his face twisted in nervousness was either promising something very good, or something very bad, Magnus mused as he stepped through a portal. Alec had frozen in mid-stride at the sight of him and then smiled, but Magnus knew his husband's habits well-enough to know exactly what he had been doing. He raised an eyebrow. "What has you all nervous?" 

Alec took a deep breath. "I want to take you somewhere for our anniversary. And I want it to be a surprise." 

Magnus took a deep breath and reminded himself that he could trust Alec, that Alec had gone above and beyond to make sure he had as few bad surprises as possible. "All right. What were you thinking?" 

Alec stepped closer, offering Magnus a small smile. "Somewhere without any work, without our phones." He saw Magnus smile and start to relax. "Somewhere very tropical where you will get to wear and put me into very skimpy clothing..." 

Magnus grinned, more of the tension bleeding out of him. "Sounds like heaven. When are we leaving on this trip?" 

"Three weekends from now. We'll be there from Sunday to Saturday," he explained, wrapping his arms around Magnus. "You've been there, stayed there before." 

Magnus blinked hard against Alec's shoulder, reaching out to wrap his arms tightly around his shadowhunter, nuzzling into his neck. The way Alec always went above and beyond to make sure he didn't have to worry about bad surprises always took his breath away. "I like this surprise," he whispered. He didn't need to know where Alec was taking him, even though it could be a hundred different locations. 

Alec slumped in relief, exhaling hard as he hugged Magnus tighter. "If you want to do something else, or don't like it when we get there, I'm sure that we can-" 

"Alexander," Magnus interrupted, pressing a finger to Alec's lips with a smile. "I am not only sure that I am going to love it, I am going to love the time to spend with you, with none of our usual interruptions." He grinned, bright and wide. "As well as the implication that I get to put you in a speedo." 

Alec groaned, rolling his eyes before he nipped at Magnus' finger. "Yes, I'll wear one of those damn things for you. I know how much you like them." 

Magnus' smirk grew possessive. "It's not my fault you have a body made for showing off, Alexander." 

Alec snorted and leaned in for a kiss, humming against Magnus' lips. "Isn't that supposed to be my line about you?" 

Magnus grinned and shook his head. "Nope. You're going to have to deal with me ogling you endlessly. All loose shirts and looser shorts, able to strip you whenever I damn please." 

Alec's breath caught. "I fail to see any downside to this." 

"I thought you'd agree with that," Magnus teased, sinking his fingers into the waistband of Alec's shorts. "Any other details, darling?" 

"Mmm, there's places we can go drinking and dancing. Want to take you dancing," Alec said. "You always like it when you get to dress me up to take me dancing." 

Magnus' eyes lit up, bright and excited. "You're going to let me dress you up to go dancing too?" He narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning? I don't deserve all of this." 

Alec laughed and shook his head, reaching out to cup Magnus' face in his hands. "Magnus. You deserve the world. Of course you deserve all of this and more." 

Magnus melted against Alec and into the kiss, letting his lips linger. "Here I was, trying to seduce you, and you say the sweetest things, Alexander..." 

"Well," Alec said with a grin, pressing closer. "I'm not objecting to being seduced." 

Magnus' laughter filled the loft. "There's my shadowhunter." 

~!~ 

Magnus stretched out on the soft sheets and turned to face Alexander, who was watching him with one of those smiles that made him ache in ways he didn’t know was still possible. He felt loved by a simple smile, for all the little sense that made. But everything about their getaway had been perfect. A perfect surprise, from the first person who had ever bothered to get to know him well-enough to make it this perfect. 

“You continue to surprise me,” Magnus whispered, smiling when Alec’s eyes snapped to his. 

“You know,” Alec said, a small grin starting. “Considering how much you don’t like surprises, was it a good thing that I continued to surprise you?” 

Magnus couldn’t help the laugh that escaped as he leaned in to kiss Alec again, just a slow and gentle press of their lips together. “I’ve learned to love surprises when they’re from you, my darling. And you have always, _always,_ since the very first day, been the best kind of surprise, Alexander.” 

Alec grinned and leaned in to kiss Magnus again. **“Good,”** he whispered, pressing him back into the pillows. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
